Watashitachi no rakuen
by Kuroo-Nee
Summary: "Puede que esto no haya acabado como quería. Sin embargo, seguiré adelante. Si te caes, levántate." Un nuevo comienzo de aquella historia que todos desconocíamos. ¿Heavens tenía una compositora? Y si es así… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? Esta es la historia de una chica cuyos sueños fueron destruidos.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes del Uta no Prince-sama no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a la compañía japonesa Broccoli**

 ** _Summary:_ Puede que esto no haya acabado como quería. Sin embargo, seguiré adelante. "Si te caes, levántate". Un nuevo comienzo de aquella historia que todos desconocíamos. ¿Heavens tenía una compositora? Y si es así… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? Esta es la historia de una chica cuyos sueños fueron destruidos.**

 _ **Prólogo:**_

Todos algunas vez hemos tenido un sueño que parece imposible...

La mayoría decide rendirse, abandonarlo, por su bien o por el de los demás... o simplemente porque no quisieron hacerlo realidad...

Gente que desaprovechó oportunidades...grandes oportunidades...

Otro tipo de personas decidió cumplirlos y puede que aún no lo hayan cumplido por completo pero que lo estén llevando adelante...

Personas como yo que decidieron no desechar su talento y ocultarlo del mundo...

Lo logre cumplir...junto a personas...junto a las personas que siempre me apoyaron...

Personas que al igual que yo que decidieron cumplir sus sueños...

Personas...muy importantes en mi vida...personas que me enseñaron el significado de la verdadera amistad y el compañerismo...

Esas personas...que comenzaron un historia conmigo...una historia...

Nuestra historia...juntos...

Desde el primer de conocerlos...supe que ellos me ayudarían...que yo también los ayudaría

Y es que se dice que la unión hace la fuerza...fuerza que a veces no se tiene estando solo...

Un grupo, nuestro grupo, nuestro sueño...todo en aquel entonces era nuestro...

Aún recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro...nuestra primera canción...recuerdos, bellos recuerdos...

Recuerdos que aun atesoro...recuerdos de días gloriosos...recuerdos que...se desvanecieron...

Las promesas que hicimos...no significaron nada...al menos no lo hicieron hasta que ese día llegó...

La codicia y el egoísmo es capaz de apoderarse de las personas...distorsionar su alma...destruir todo a su alrededor y sobretodo...lastimar personas...personas inocentes...

Éramos estudiantes...amigos...un grupo...un grupo de músicos y su compositora...buscando llegar a la cima...al cielo...al mismísimo paraíso...

El paraíso...nuestro paraíso...

Y es que con tanto talento las puertas se abrieron...algunas que siempre estuvieron abiertas y que nunca vimos...otras que parecían imposibles de abrir...

¿No se los dije?

Los sueños más imposibles de hacen realidad...debes aprovecharlos y disfrutarlos...lo más que duren...

Y es que la vida es cruel y nada dura para siempre...

Porque después...cuando acabe...puede que nada sea lo mismo...

No lo culpo a él, puesto que el no tuvo la culpa...ninguno de ellos la tuvo...

Solo hay un culpable...un culpable que ellos ahora ven como su salvador...un demonio disfrazado de ángel...

Una máscara carismática ocultando un rostro hipócrita...un ser capaz de manipular a su propia sangre en su beneficio...

"Es lo mejor para ustedes"... ¿Lo mejor dice?...

Sus palabras no me afectaron para nada...sus golpes bajos los superé...pero lo que pasó después si me dolió...

Decidieron obedecerlo...me abandonaron...las personas en quien confié...con las que compartía mi sueño...me traicionaron...la persona que amaba...me traiciono...

¿Que se supone que debería hacer?... ¿Llorar? ¿Golpearlos? ¿Suplicar?...

Pues déjeme decirle que yo también tengo orgullo...

A pesar de todo los apoyé...velé por sus sueños...

Lo cumplieron... lamentablemente...eso no se sintió bien ¿no chicos?

Sentían que algo les faltaba...una pieza del rompecabezas...el corazón...la esencia...

Cantaron nuestra canción...esa canción que ahora era neutra...vacía...sin sentimientos...

Por esa misma canción sin sentimientos brillaron en todo escenario en el que se presentaban...

Sus almas se llenaron de avaricia y ambición...por mas triunfo que tuvieron...nunca les era suficiente...

Nuestra canción...nuestro nombre...nuestro grupo...destruyeron su pureza...la unión...

Pero yo sabía que no llegarían muy lejos... un día...llego un nuevo grupo...unido...con amor...

Cada canción que tocaban mostraba quien realmente eran...ese grupo...que envidia me daban...

Ese grupo...aquel que los venció...destruyó todo aire de grandeza que ese demonio creo en ustedes...esa ilusión que les hizo creer...se desvaneció...

La amargura y la envidia... eran las únicas emociones que podían sentir hacia aquellas personas...

Se preguntaban...que tenían ellos que ustedes no...

Pensaron por mucho tiempo la solución y cuando creyeron que la tenían... solo hicieron algo peor...

Trajeron más gente a sus garras...a su juego...

Más gente inocente que pagará el precio de su decisión...

Es muy seguro que ya no me recuerden... solo soy la sombra de lo que quedo...

Lo que quedo de aquel sueño destruido...no...Distorsionado...un sueño a punto de cumplirse pero no se pudo realizar...

Vuelvo a repetir que no los culpo...tampoco les guardo rencor...

Siempre serán las personas más importantes para mí...

Sobre todo tu…My prince...sé que te culpas de todo...

Ya quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás...

Mi nombre es Yukimura Kairi...soy estudiante de la academia Saotome...es mi primer día...

Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar...

Alguna día nos volveremos a ver...nuestros caminos están destinados a cruzarse...

Crearé más canciones…una nueva canción…un nuevo comienzo…

El comienzo de mi nueva vida…juntos a nuevas personas…

No los olvidaré chicos…su recuerdo quedará grabado en mí…

Espero que algún día logren darse cuenta de las consecuencias de haber hecho aquel contrato…

Sé que me haré mucho más fuerte que ahora…y sé que ustedes también lo serán…

Hasta entonces…nos veremos…Heavens…

 **Bueno~ bueno~, este es mi segundo fic de Uta no Prince-sama.**

 **He leído fanfics en español y veía que en ninguno había compositora para Heavnes.(driscriminación ;3; )**

 **Ejem, bueno, a mí me gusta Heavens y sé que también tiene algunas fans.**

 **Por eso escribo esto, para ver la historia de la compositora de Heavens la cual es un OC mío.**

 **Yo supuse que si Heavens tuvo compositora algo debió de haberle pasado. También sé que Heavens no es malo, son puro amorsh~ u3u**

 **En fin, en fin, esto es lo que le pasa a su compositora después de que prácticamente la haya "abandonado" por causa de un ser "maligno" x'D**

 **Quiero saber que opinan ¿la continuo? (igual lo hate ewe) ¿Qué quieren que ponga primero, como se conocio con Heavens (flashback) o de frente a su primer dia de escuela y que empieze recordando de a pocos?**

 **Eso es todo por ahora xD Y a las que leen el otro fic, no se preocupes no dejaré de escribirlo (no como la otra ves uxu), de hecho me falta poco para actualizarlo, ténganme paciencia n3n**

 **Espero les haya gustado el prólogo de esta nueva historia y si hay algún error ortográfico déjenme decirles que lo escribí desde el celular x'D**

 _ **Sayonara My Readers~**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo primero - "No todo comienzo es feliz."**

 **PDV Kairi**

Lunes 1 de Febrero - Tokio, Japón - 06:30 A.M.

Hoy era un día especial. Hoy comenzaría de nuevo. Hoy reconstruiré mi sueño después de que se haya destruido.  
En resumen, hoy era mi primer día de escuela. Mi primer día como estudiante en la Academia Saotome.

Antes nunca hubiera ni pensado que podría entrar. En mi antigua academia entre gracias a las conexiones de mis padres -por más que intentara protestar ante aquello- y no tomé el examen de admisión por lo que el postular a esta academia y entrar al primer intento sí que era un milagro.

No es que dudara de mi talento pero sé que hay personas que son mejores que yo, por eso me siento agradecida.

La alarma seguía sonando en lo que yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos.

Escuché a mi madre pidiendo que me levantara y apagara de una buena vez la alarma.

No me quedo de otra que obedecerla. Me educaron así; estricta y sumisa, esa era yo...al menos lo era en frente de mis padres y sus amistades.

Mis padres tenían una cadena de bancos alrededor de todo Japón y por qué no, también en Europa.

Mi madre es inglesa y mi padre japonés. No sé muy bien cómo se conocieron ni cómo es que mi mamá se fijó en alguien como mi padre. No es que no me agrade pero en comparación a todos los "partidos" que tenía mi madre en aquel tiempo mi padre tenía una clara desventaja. No solo en lo físico sino también en cuanto a carácter. Mi padre era frío y serio; mi madre era dulce y amable...hasta que la haces enojar. Un buen ejemplo es ahora que me sigue gritando para que apague el despertador y...esperen un momento.

-¡Ya voy mamá! - me levanté y seguí las ordenes de mi madre para que se callara de una vez. Dios esta mujer me vuelve loca... ¿en que estaba? Ah! Si, pues esa la historia de mis padres aunque eso no importa en realidad.

Será mejor que me aliste si quiero llegar a tiempo para la ceremonia de iniciación.

Me dirijo hacia el baño, esa es mi costumbre; me levanto, tomo una ducha de agua fría, me visto y bajo a desayunar. En lo que me baño ¿qué más les podría decir?

Pues mi nombre es Yukimura Kairi, tengo 17 años. Me gusta la música, tanto escucharla como cantarla y componerla, sobretodo lo último. Esa es una de las razones por la cual quería entrar a la academia. La academia Saotome es la más popular en cuanto a la formación de idols y compositores. No es ese el motivo por el cual quería entrar. Ni porque de ella haya salido la banda del momento. Los famosos Starish; sinceramente no me llaman la atención. De no haber ganado el premio "Uta no prince-sama" nunca me hubiera enterado de su existencia.

No voy a la academia por ellos ni porque me la recomendaron ni cosas random de la vida. Voy ahí con un solo propósito, cumplir mi sueño de ser compositora.

Cierro la llave de la ducha y me dedico a secar cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Seguiré con más información sobre mí. Mido 1.78, mi cabello era castaño; uso "era" por qué hace más de medio año lo había teñido de un color rosa intenso; es muy largo para mi gusto pero mi madre no quiere que lo corte. Mis ojos son avellana. Am... Odio usar vestidos pero lo hago por orden de mis padres y ya habrán notado que casi todo mi mundo gira alrededor de ellos. Odio ser dependiente de ellos. Odio a la gente hipócrita y falsa. Odio...odio los colores demasiado pálidos. Y odio sobre todo las mentiras y las promesas al viento.  
Creo que sobrepase un poco.

Termino de cambiarme -que rápido pasa el tiempo- y bajo al comedor de una vez por todas. Le indico a una sirvienta que lleve mis pertenencias al auto; empaque todo ayer por la noche. Me siento en la amplia mesa...sola como siempre, lo bueno es que estoy acostumbrada.

Y el desayuno de hoy, en realidad tampoco importa, solo quiero irme de aquí de una buena vez.

Empiezo a comer, vuelvo a estar ansiosa por primera vez desde hace 2 años. Siento que por mi cuerpo recorre una chispa que me da energías.

En poco tiempo termino mi desayuno. No es como si me sirvieran bastante comida pero aun así la emoción me gano y acabé prácticamente devorando todo lo del plato.

Subo de nuevo y...adelantaré las cosas un poco. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y baje de nuevo para por fin irme en el auto -era más una limusina-.

Lo bueno de tener dinero es que el llegar a la escuela con mis pertenencias no costo tanto como pensé. En unos minutos ya me hallaba parada enfrente de la puerta principal, se veía que era grande. Uno de los asistentes de la academia se acercó a mí para preguntarme mi nombre, al parecer las habitaciones ya están asignadas.

No me quiso dar el nombre de mi compañera (recordemos que solían agruparlos según el género) pero si me dijo el numeró de mi habitación, era el 112.

De una vez por todas entre y me dirigí al patio principal para la ceremonia de iniciación. No fue difícil encontrarlo pues había una gran multitud reunida en ella. Me acerque lo más que podía al escenario, ya casi era hora de que comenzase, solo me queda esperar.

Pasaban los minutos y empezaba a aburrirme, ¿es que piensan dejarnos aquí parados todo el día?

Y de la nada se oyó una voz haciendo que todos los alumnos guardaran silencio.

-Bienvenidos estudiantes a la academia Saotome~! - Resonó en todo el lugar pero no se sabía el lugar de donde provenía.

Escuche gritos de varias alumnas que estaban detrás de mí.

-¡Wow! ¡Shining Saotome! -Exclamó una de ellas.

-¿Sabías que gano mucha dinero y fama solo con uno de sus singles?-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-¡Sí! Lo he escuchado, es asombroso-

Así que él era Shining Saotome...  
Otro buitre que se alimenta de los talentos de las personas...no, me equivoco, lo hace del dinero que generan. No me importa el discurso motivacional que están dando ni los halagos hacia el director.

No vine aquí para gastar saliva complaciendo a alguien el cual no le importa en realidad el bienestar de las personas.

Y así se acabó este martirio. Ignore a la gente que se quedó observando asombrada y fui a mi salón.

Estoy en la clase S, les dije que no dudaba de mi talento. En fin, nuestro profesor se presentó. Su nombre es Ryuuga Hyuuga, es un ex-idol, actualmente es un actor reconocido por la película "el príncipe de las peleas". Un esclavo de Saotome...interesante.

La clase es breve ya que nos indicó que debemos desempacar. Mañana tenemos el día libre, creo que quieren que hagamos amigos y nos conozcamos mejor. Yo...creo que dormiré todo el día si no encuentro nada bueno que hacer.

Al ir a mi habitación veo que mi compañera aún no ha llegado, aprovecharé a desempacar tranquilamente.

No traje muchas cosas por lo cual me bastan 10 minutos para terminar. Nos dejaron el uniforme a cada una. Lo guardaré en el armario. En eso escucho que alguien abre la puerta.

Era una chica bajita de no más de 1.60. Su cabello era rubio y lo tenía amarrado en dos coletas; sus ojos eran como los míos pero un poco más oscuro.

-Hola, tú debes ser Kairi-chan ¿no?-Me sonrió para después entrara a la habitación y dejar sus pertenencias sobre la cama desocupada.

-Yukimura, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre-

-¿Eh? ¿Eso por qué?-Hizo un puchero mientras sus ojos se hacían como los de un perro cuando lo regañan.

-Me resulta incómodo, eso es todo-Como me molesta ese tipo de gestos, me recuerdan a...

~Flashback~

En el patio del colegio se hallaban nuestra protagonista acompañada de un niño bajito el cual le estaba haciendo una especie berrinche.

-Vamos, hazlo por mi ¿sí?-Suplicaba Kairi.

-No, no y mil veces no-Infló sus mejillas el menor.

-Si el enano no quiere pues dejémoslo y ya- Dijo cansado otro de los acompañantes de Kairi.

-¿Cómo me llamas te cuatro ojos?-El menor se acercó para encararlo.

-Ya me oíste, o ¿además de enano eres sordo?-

-Oigan, chicos, cálmense-Kairi se puso en medio de ambos.

-Kairi tiene razón, peleando no resolveremos nada-Apoyo otro de los que se encontraban ahí.

-Solo si deja de llamarme enano-

-Lo haré si dejas decirme cuatro ojos-

-Entonces, ¿hay un acuerdo?-

-Trato hecho-Dijeron ambos estrechando sus manos.

~Fin del Flashback~

Me quede recordando sin darme cuenta que mi compañera intentaba hablarme.

-¡Kairi-chan!-Grito llamando mi atención.

-¿Era necesario gritar?-Digo saliendo de mi trance- ¿Que me decías?-

-Me estaba presentando-Contesto fastidiada- Mi nombre es Liliana Laforet, pero me puedes decir Lily. Soy de medio italiana-

-Yo soy media inglesa, mi madre es de Inglaterra-Le respondí sin importancia.

-Oh, tenemos algo en común-Soltó una risa amistosa.

-No te confundas, tú no te pareces a mí ni un poco. No conoces...no sabes lo que he sufrido -Mi semblante se volvió serio mientras mi mente se inundaba de recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos.

-¿K-kairi-chan?-Su voz sonaba asustada, impresionada y...¿triste?.

-Pero claro, tu no lo entenderías-Esbozo una sonrisa cínica mientras que en mis ojos se empezaban a agolpar las lágrimas.

-Kairi-chan ¿e-estas bien? ¿Estas llorando?-Se acercó hacia mí. Y entonces...

-¡Te he dicho que me llames Yukimura! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes Nagi?! -Silencio...todo se volvió silencio. Caí al piso llena de lágrimas. No pude seguir hablando. Lo último que recuerdo es que Lily se acercó a abrazarme y consolarme.

Volví a quebrarme...

 _ **Dios que intenso ¬o¬**_

 _ **Ok no, bueno me agarró la inspiración navideña y pues quería subir un capítulo hoy (se supone que de Hybrid Child pero bueh).**_

 _ **He escrito dos capítulo y en lo que subo este iré a corregir lo mejor que pueda el otro x'D**_

 _ **Perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas pero yo ando con mi manía de escribir en el celular :'v**_

 _ **En fin, ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿demasiado dramático? xD**_

 _ **Me gusta hacer sufrir a mis protagonistas siempre c':**_

 _ **Supongo que eso es todo, tengo poco tiempo así que iré a corregir, en unos minutos subo el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Feliz navidad!**_

 _ **See you next time, My readers~**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo segundo - "Conociéndonos"**

 **PDV Kairi**

Me desperté en mi cama. Mire hacia la ventana y vi que empezaba a hacerse de noche. Lily terminaba de desempacar sus cosas. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Veo como se voltea y se sorprende al verme con los ojos abiertos. Su cara muestra preocupación. Rápidamente se acerca a mi lado y se sienta en la cama. Me acaricia el cabello.

-Gracias a dios despertaste. Me preocupe cuando no reaccionabas. No pensé que te ibas a desmayar, enserio me diste un susto -Me sonrió intentando tranquilizarme.

¿M-me desmayé? Pero por...Oh...  
Y entonces recordé lo que había pasado horas antes.

-Lo siento. No tenías por qué preocuparte por mí-Dije avergonzada.

-No fue nada. Somos amigas ¿no?-Se rio algo incómoda

-¿Amigas? ¿Quieres ser mi amigas aun después de lo que te dije?-Quede asombrada mirándola, estoy segura de tener cara de tonta en estos instantes.

-No si tu no quieres, digo, en verdad me sigues agradando Ka-Yukimura-san -Se notaba nerviosa y como no estarlo si está al lado de una loca.

-No, no, Kairi está bien no te preocupes. Enserio perdóname, no me suelen dar ataques de pánico-Mi cara se empezó a volver roja. No estaba muy cómoda revelando uno de mis secretos a la que ahora es mi nueva amiga.

-¿Ataques de pánico?-Se me quedo mirando como si fuera un bicho raro. Si, desde aquel día sufro ataques de pánico, suelen suceder cuando me pongo demasiado tensa o recuerdo cosas...no importantes.

-Soy rara ¿no lo crees? -Ahora soy yo la que ríe con incomodidad.

-Lo raro me agrada-Sonrió esta vez divertida, como cuando entro al cuarto.

-Tienes gustos raros...Lily-La llame por su nombre tímidamente.

-Como no tienes idea Kairi-chan-Empezó a carcajearse. Me contagio asi que igual que ella reí.

Ella al escucharme se quedó mirándome.

-¡Kairi-chan! ¡Estas riendo!-Su rostro mostraba asombro y fascinación.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-Respondo indignada hacia su comentario.

-Pensé que nunca te vería reír-Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla.

-Oye, no es tanto para que te pongas a llorar-Me sonroje más que la anterior vez.

-¡Que emoción~!-Se abrazó a mí y empezó a llorar.

-No tientes a la suerte...-Fruncí el ceño-

-Perdón, perdón, me emocione demasiado, enserio me asuste cuando no despertabas-Se separó de mí y seco sus lágrimas- ¿Quieres algo de comer?-

-Puedo ir yo, tengo algo llamado piernas-Intente pararme de la cama pero Lily me detuvo.

-No, tú tienes que descansar- Infló sus mejillas e hizo que me volviese a recostar- Ahora, quédate aquí, ya vuelvo- Se levantó y se fue, seguramente, al comedor.

No sé si tuve suerte pero por ahora estoy agradecida y a gusto con mi nueva compañera. Me quede en cama hasta que Lily volvió con la comida y nos pusimos a hablar de cosas random, ya saben, conociéndonos mejor. Ella vivió en Italia hasta hace un año. Me dijo que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a Japón pero que aun así le gustaba la cultura. Ella vino a convertirse en una idol. Tenía talento para cantar y actuar. Me hizo escuchar unos demos que ella misma había grabado y vaya que tenía talento. Lo único que no me agrado es su admiración hacia uno de los idols graduados de la Academia.

-Y entonces... ¿te gusta?-Dije incómoda o creo que más estaba fastidiada. Lily llevaba más de medio hora dándome miles de razones por las cuales "amaba" a... ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¿Jengibre el men? No, no, así no era... ¿Jindubi Len? ¡Agh! Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua... ¡Jinguji Ren! Si, ya me acordé. Se pasó hablándome sobre sus canciones favoritas de él, la fecha de su boda con él; el lugar donde se casarían y...sobre su parte favorita de su cuerpo...todo eso mientras me mostraba los múltiples posters que tenía. Era como una especie de acosadora.

-¡Oh! Y una vez cuando fui a su concierto arrojó una de sus bandas del brazo. ¿Y adivina quien la atrapó?-Preguntó emocionada.

-Quien podría haberla atrapado...-Dije desganada, me empezaba a aburrir.

-¡Yo!-Me mostró la banda y empezó a abrazarla- Ah~ casi muero de la emoción -Si mi cara era de tonta, Lily ahora tenía cara de estúpida.

-Interesante...-Esto empezaba a cansarme.

-Y tu Kairi-chan ¿tienes algún idol preferido?-Dijo curiosa mientras denotaba mucho interés.

-¿Yo? No realmente-Suspire esperando a que me creyera.

-Tienes que tener alguno. Vamos si también te gusta Ren prometo no ponerme tan celosa-Suplico con sus ojitos de perrito.

-Está bien, te diré-No me gusta cuando hace esos gestos...

-¡Bien!-Alzó sus manos en señal de victoria.

-La verdad es que...a mí me gusta un grupo de música-Me empecé a sentir incomoda pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-¡Oh! ¿Un grupo?-Cada vez más el rostro de Lily acumulaba ilusión.

-Sí, yo...solía componer para ese grupo...conoces a... ¿Heavens?-La miré a los ojos, su expresión fue de... ¿enojo? ¿Decepción?

-Espera, me estás diciendo ¿que eres la compositora de los malvados de Heavens?-Frunció el ceño.

-Era, ya no compongo para ellos-Mi semblante volvió a ser serio. Lily pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Q-quieres hablar de ello?-Me miraba preocupada. Ya no tenía nada que ocultarle así que le conté a lujo de detalle mi historia con Heavens. Desde que los conocí hasta el día de su debut.

-Dios...Kairi-chan, no lo sabía-Se acervo a abrazarme. La correspondí.

-No es como si fuera tú culpa, tranquila-Sonreí amablemente, odio cuando la gente siente lastima por mí.

-Es por eso que tu...-

-En parte, pero tranquila, ya paso-La despeine amistosamente. Mire el reloj de nuestra habitación, eran las 11:30 de las noche- Deberíamos ir a dormir ¿no crees?-

-Sí, ya mañana podremos seguir fangirleando-Se levantó y se fue a su cama.

-No más, por favor-Me reí, había tenido suficiente hoy.

-Que cruel, Kairi-chan-Hizo un puchero.

Me fui a mi cama y me recosté para dormir.

-Buenas noches Lily-Dije somnolienta. No tuve respuesta pues ella ya había caído dormida.

Y así acaba este día, no comenzó como esperaba pero termino bien después de todo. Gracias a Lily. Me saca de quicio pero es agradable.

Ah~ es como...

 **~Flashback~**

-Eiichi, ve más rápido, llegaremos tarde y Kira me dijo que si lo volvía hacer se iba a molestar-Acelero el paso rezagando al de lentes.

-No quiero correr, aún tengo sueño-Dijo entre bostezos- No es mi culpa que te haya ayudado con la tarea hasta tarde-

-Perdóname pero no entendía porque tu cabezota me tapa la pizarra-Me burlo de él. Con cariño claro.

-No soy cabezón, es solo que tu pequeño cerebro no entiende cosas tan fáciles como los problemas matemáticos-

-Perdón Albert Einstein-Fruncí el ceño, estábamos cerca del salón y de repente...

-¡Ya casi llegamos!-Dije aliviada.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas-

Nos cerraron la puerta.

-¡Nooooo!-Corrí más rápido hacia la puerta y la toque.

Se abrió y entonces vi a mi peor pesadilla.

-Llegas tarde, Kairi-Vi a Kira mirándome enfadado.

-S-sí, perdón, es que... ¡fue culpa de Eiichi!-Lo señale. El recién me alcanzaba.

-Buenos días, Kira-Sonrió sin saber en qué lío lo había metido Kairi.

-¿Por qué Kairi y tú llegan tarde?-Se acercó a Eiichi desafiante.

-Porque es tan tonta que no puede hacer la tarea sola-

-¡Oye! ¡¿Como que tonta?!-Interrumpí causando más ira en Kira.

-No hay tiempo para peleas. Están de suerte, el profesor no ha llegado todavía. Pero si vuelven a llegar tarde no los dejaré pasar ¿entienden?-Sus palabras fueron fuertes y claras.

-Sí, Kira lo que digas-Eiichi lo ignoró y se pasó de largo.

-Enserio lamento llegar tarde, Kira. Disculpa a Eiichi de mi parte-Hice una reverencia.

-Tranquila sé que la cabezota de Eiichi te tapa la pizarra ¿no es así?-Sonrió divertido. Eso me alivió.

-Hahaha, tu sí que sabes Kira-chan~-También sonreí.

Ellos dos, aquellos chicos. Esos que siempre me hacen reír. Son mis mejores amigos. Eiichi Ootori y Kira Sumeragi.

 **~Fin del Flashback~**

Se me dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro justo antes de -al igual que Lily- caer dormida.

Mañana será un nuevo día...

 _ **Como dije, aquí está el capítulo x'D**_

 _ **Díganme que les pareció, se lo mostré a mi hermano y me dijo que Lily sería la waifu 2015, esta medio menso ¿no? eweu**_

 _ **Ignorando el asunto de mí hermano, enserio debo mejorar mis faltas ortográficas :'c**_

 _ **Bueh~ Creo que esto será lo último que subiré este año, eso si no me entra más inspiración y me pongo a escribir Hybrid Child :v**_

 _ **¿A cuántas les agrada Lily? ¿Pondré a Kairi de compositora de un grupo masculino? No lo creo pero se vale soñar xD**_

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy, sigo con algo de sueño así que iré a dormir ¬w¬**_

 _ **¡Las veo el próximo año! –Tal vez-**_

 _ **Hahaha xD**_

 _ **Sayonara, My readers~**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo tercero - "Aquella chica misteriosa"**_

Martes 2 de Febrero - Tokio, Japón

Ya era de mañana, lo que significaba una sola cosa; hoy inician las clases en la Academia Saotome. Faltaba menos de 15 minutos para las clases. Todos los dormitorios estaban casi vacíos. Excepto el de los alumnos algo...especiales.

 **PDV Kair** i

Increíble, simplemente increíble. En mi anterior escuela a pesar de haber entrado por ayuda de mis padres siempre me esforzaba en demostrar que merecía estar en aquel lugar. Calificaciones altas, un récord de puntualidad insuperable, uniforme impecable y excelente comportamiento.

Quien pensaría que cambiaría tanto...  
Yo, Yukimura Kairi, estoy a punto de llegar tarde a mi primer día de escuela en la Academia. ¿La razón? Olvidé poner mi alarma. Y lastimosamente mi compañera de cuarto no era que digamos "responsable" ni "puntual".

-Diablos...-murmuré apenas si acabando de vestirme. Mi ropa estaba arrugada, no me dio tiempo de plancharla.

-Enserio lo siento, Kairi-chan- Mi compañera de cuarto, Liliana Laforet o como la llaman más seguido, Lily, se arreglaba el cabello lo mejor que podía.

-Esto también es culpa mía, debí acordarme poner mi alarma- Dejé mi cabello suelto y tome rápidamente mi mochila dispuesta a salir si no fuera por...

-Kairi-chan, espérame- Me suplicó Lily. No me quedó de otra que esperar a que cogiera sus cosas- Listo, vamos-

-Si corremos puede que logremos llegar a clases- Empecé a acelerar mi paso, en verdad no quería llegar tarde y menos siendo de la clase S.

Lily apenas me podía seguir el paso por lo que la tome de la mano y corrí jalándola junto a mí.

Lastimosamente la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Temerosas nos acercamos y llamamos a la puerta.  
Nos abrió nuestro profesor; Hyuuga Ryuuya.

-¿Saben qué hora es, verdad?- Se cruzó de brazos y nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Lamentamos la tardanza -Di una pequeña reverencia, estaba apenada, estábamos apenadas.

-Lo pasaré por ser su primer día, pero que no se repita- Se hizo a un lado dejándonos pasar.

-Muchas gracias- Lily y yo entramos viendo que el salón estaba casi llenos solo habían 3 asientos vacíos. Estaban en fila, Lily se sentó en medio y yo adelante de ella.

El profesor se disponía a cerrar la puerta y empezar con la clase pero otra alumna entro por la puerta y paso de largo mientras se escuchaban las quejas del profesor. Ella tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura y ojos verdes claro.

Hyuuga-sensei empezó a contarnos acerca de la academia, de las carreras de compositores e ídolos, las reglas y una importante más que las otras: "El amor está completamente prohibido". Mencionó que como todos los años los nuevos tienen una prueba de grabación. La haríamos en pareja ya escogidas y presentaríamos el resultado en una semana.

Y qué casualidad, me toco con Lily.  
Juro que si vuelve a hablar de "su Ren" solicitaré un cambio de habitaciones.

-¿No es bueno Kairi-chan?-me abrazo emocionada.

-Aun no acaba la clase, Laforet-La reprendió el profesor al verla saltar de su sitio.

Después de unas cuantas indicaciones más de su parte nos dejó irnos.

Era hora de almorzar, Lily y yo nos sentamos juntos en una mesa.

Vi como la chica que había llegado después de nosotras se sentaba en una mesa vacía.

Poco después de eso un grupo de chicos se acercó hacia ella.

-Oye, esta es nuestra mesa, así que quítate- Le dijo uno de los chicos.

Esta escena se me hace conocida...

 _ **~Flashback~**_

Mi nombre es Yukimura Kairi y es mi primer día de escuela en esta academia, estoy emocionada. Me pregunto cono serán mis compañeros. Llegué al salón de clases temprano, no había casi nadie en él. Me daban ganas de hablarles pero decidí esperar a presentarme cuando llegue el maestro.

En el almuerzo

"Muy bien, Kairi, es momento de que empieces a hacer amigos " me dije a mi misma para tomar confianza. Me acerque a una de las mesas, habían varios chicos y sobraba solo un asiento.

-H-hola chicos, ¿me puedo sentar aquí?-Intenté sonar lo más normal posible.

-¿Nos hablas a nosotros?- Me contesto una chica, se levantó de la mesa y se puso enfrente mío- ¿Quién crees que eres?-

-L-lo siento, es que vi el asiento vacío y pensé que...-

-Pues pensaste mal-Me empujo un poco para alejarme- ¡Ahora piérdete! -Tomó su bebida y la vacío sobre mi cabeza.

No sé qué fue lo que paso por mi mente que decidí contestarle. Tome el almuerzo de uno de los chicos de las mesa, le jalé la blusa y vacié la comida dentro.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?!-Me apartó otra vez pero ahora logro tumbarme al piso- Esto no se quedara así...-Ella y todos sus compañeros se acercaron a mí. Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer. Y fue entonces que...

-Vaya, apenas comienzan las clases y ya andan abusando de los nuevos ¿eh?-Intervino un chico, se puso adelante mío evitando que se acercaran más.

-¡No te metas Ootori! O si no...- Amenazó uno de los chicos.

-O si no ¿qué? ¿Me golpearan? Quiero verlos intentándolo -Se burló.

Y vaya que lo hicieron. Nos dieron la paliza de nuestras vidas. Pero alguien volvió a interferir.

-¿Que está sucediendo aquí?- Todos se detuvieron y guardaron silencio.

-¿¡D-delegado?!-Se asustaron y se alejaron de nosotros- ¡Podemos explicarle!

-No necesito explicaciones, vayan de inmediato a la oficina del director-Apuntó hacia la salida del comedor.

-S-si, delegado-El grupo se fue y todos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Ustedes... -Se dirigió a nosotros- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-¿No es obvio? Esos tipos nos golpearon- Dijo el chico a mi costado, apenas se podía levantar.

-No me explique bien, quise decir, ¿cuál fue el motivo?-

-Intentaban golpear a la idiota de aquí- Me señalo. "¿I-idiota?"

Ambos chicos me observaron esperando una respuesta. Agache mi cabeza y les conté lo sucedido.

-No debiste contestarles- Frunció el ceño el "delegado"-No irán a detención solo porque ustedes salieron más lastimados. Ahora, vayan a la enfermería-.

El chico a mi lado se levantó y me dejo en el suelo. Decidí seguirle pues no sabía dónde quedaba la enfermería. Notaba que el chico avanzaba más rápido y a veces se detenía a mirarme de reojo. Llegamos a unos casilleros y se volteo a mirarme.

-¡Deja de seguirme!- Su tono me indicaba que estaba irritado.

-N-no sé dónde queda la enfermería...-Agache mi cabeza.

-Deja de hacer eso, te ves patética- Frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento.

-¡No te disculpes!-Hizo que levantara la mirada- Si te comportas así todos te humillaran. Eres demasiado ingenua -Me dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz.

-¿Que debería hacer?- Suspire.

-Primero, quita esa cara de perrito abandonado. Segundo, deja de hablar con ese tono de "todos me odian. Qué triste mi vida".-

-Lo siento...

-Tercero, ¡que dejes de disculparte!-Apretó sus sienes para calmarse- Tienes mucho que aprender, novata. Este será un trabajo difícil-.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?-Parpadee confundida.

-No tengo opción. Tienes suerte que hoy ando de humor-Sonrió- Eiichi Ootori, tu salvador-Me extendió su mano.

-Y-yukimura Kairi, am...solo Kairi-Estreche su mano sin saber que partir de ese momento comenzaría una larga travesía en lo que iba siendo el inicio de mi adolescencia.

 _ **~Fin del Flashback~**_

Sé que me arrepentiré de lo que voy a hacer pero...aquí vamos.

Justo cuando llegue a su lado, la chica decidió responderles

-No veo sus nombres en la mesa, por lo tanto, no es de ustedes, aunque ¿cómo voy a ignorar sus suplicas? - Se levantó y se iba a ir no sin antes tomar el almuerzo de uno de los del grupo y tirárselo sobre la cabeza.

Justo antes de que reaccionaran, la chica se fue y se sentó en otra mesa quedando sola de nuevo.

Mire a Lily y esta disfrutaba de su sándwich sin prestar atención a lo demás. Aproveche y me dirigí a la mesa de la chica pelinegra, ella se me quedo viendo.

-¿Te debo algo?- Dijo finalmente.

-Tu...lo que hiciste ¿cómo fue que?- No sabía como preguntarle, las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- Se burló, eso me ofendió.

-N-no, claro que no-Intente sonar lo menos nerviosa posible.

-Bueno, si no vas a decirme nada te agradecería que te fueras a otro lado- Hizo una seña con las manos- Shu~ shu~ -Empezó a comer de nuevo ignorando mi existencia.

-P-pero...-Fruncí el ceño- ¡Oye! Deja de ignorarme.

-¿O si no qué?

Abrí mi boca intentando decir algo que sonara inteligente pero nada.

-Cierra la boca, te entraran moscas - Apoyo un dedo en mi barbilla para "ayudarme".

Quite su mano y la mire a los ojos, esto me empezaba a hartar.

-Déjate de juegos, solo venía a preguntarte de dónde diablos sacaste coraje para enfrentar a unos chicos de la otra mesa.

-Fácil, tengo autoestima, no iba a dejar que me pisotearan tan fácilmente- Se cruzó de brazos- ¿Tú los hubieras dejado?.

Enmudecí a su pregunta, claro que no pero realmente no tendría la valentía para hacer lo que ella.

-El silencio otorga- Sin más volvió a ignorarme.

Resignada volví a mi mesa, parece que Lily no se percató de que me fui, a veces no sé si se hace la tonta o de verdad lo es. Es un misterio.

Sigo intrigada de quien es aquella chica, demonios, ni siquiera se su nombre. Tal vez...

-¡Lily! ¡Oye, Lily! -llame su atención- ¿Sabes cómo se llama la chica de por allá? -Señale a la pelinegra.

-Um...creo que el profesor Hyuuga la llamo "Kobayashi", no estoy segura ¿por qué quieres saberlo?- Me miró fijamente como si intentara adivinar.

-P-por nada, simple curiosidad- Intente de no levantar sospecha alguna, lo que me falta es que Lily se entere.

-No te creo nada pero haré como si nunca lo hubieras preguntado- Siguió comiendo su sándwich.

Después del almuerzo las clases prosiguieron normalmente, excepto por la parte en que yo siempre volteaba atrás para ver a "Kobayashi", era rara pero de alguna manera interesante.

Ah~ siempre me llaman la atención los raros y no sería la primera vez...realmente prefiero no recordar eso.

Al salir del aula me dí cuenta de que "Kobayashi" iba por el mismo camino que nosotras. De seguro su cuarto debe quedar cerca al nuestro.

Y vaya que lo estaba, queda a 2 dormitorios del cuarto que comparto con Lily.

En la noche cuando Lily estaba distraída con sus..."cosas", decidí ir a visitar a "Kobayashi". Aparentemente no tenía compañera de cuarto, de seguro algún error de asignación, aunque debe ser divertido tener tu propio cuarto.

-Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Ella leía una revista mientras yo seguía parada en la puerta del cuarto.

-Quería hablar contigo- Sentía mi cuerpo temblar, aquella tipa me ponía los pelos de punta.

Soltó un suspiro- Cierra la puerta y entra- Dejo su revista a un lado y se sentó en su cama.

Hice lo indicado y empecé a observar todo el cuarto, parecía una chica normal, no tenía nada llamativo, un cuarto simple con lo necesario para vivir aquí.

Y me di cuenta de que yo pensaba que mi compañera de cuarto iba a ser así…pero no, termine en un cuarto compartido con una loca de los idols. No me quejo pero a veces preferiría que Lily fuera "normal".

-¿Vas a decir algo? ¿O te quedaras como en el almuerzo?, si es así es mejor que te vayas yendo, no quiero perder mi tiempo- Se cruzó de brazos mientras me miraba fijamente. Me retracto, a comparación de ella creo que prefiero a Lily **(N.A: Kai-chan cobarde u3u).**

-Realmente no entiendo cómo puedes hablarle así a las personas, deberías tener un poco más de respeto- Su voz tembló un poco al final pero aun así seguí manteniendo una postura firme.

Sonrió, al parecer se dio cuenta de que me intimida…solo un poquito- Si te pones s temblar como gelatina, ¿Cómo quieres que te tenga respeto?- Se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí- La postura está bien pero tu voz es demasiado débil, espero que no estudies para idol, esa voz tuya no ayudara en nada- Me dio una palmada en la cabeza, como si sintiera lastima.

-Pues bien, porque soy compositora… ¡Y mi voz no es débil!-Esta chica está logrando sacarme de quicio. No me había pasado hace tanto tiempo.

-Di lo que quieras…además, no te tomes las opiniones tan enserio. Basta con que a ti te guste tu voz, porque después de todo tu la tienes, no los demás- Se estiró y dio un bostezo- Si eso es todo, puedes irte de una vez. Quiero irme a dormir.

-Antes quería preguntarte algo…-Me aclare la garganta como si pidiera permiso.

-Que sea rápido. Me hiciste perder más tiempo del que quisiera.-Se empezó a recostar en su cama.

-N-no te duermas…-Reclame- Te quería preguntar…am… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Esto se me hizo incómodo.

-¿Solo eso? Pudiste haberlo preguntado antes, no necesitabas hacerte la fuerte-Esbozo una sonrisa- Shizuka…Shizuka Kobayashi- Se acomodó en su almohada- Ahora sal de aquí, apaga la luz antes de irte- Se dio la vuelta quedando mirando a la pared. Ahí supe que nuestra plática había acabado.

Regrese a mi cuarto y me quede pensando en todo lo que me había dicho Shizuka… ¿estará bien siquiera llamarla por su nombre? En fin, otro día largo. Solo queda esperar a mañana y veremos qué es lo que pasara…pero por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento.

 **Yo ya mejor no prometo que actualizare pronto ya que cada vez que lo digo demoro medio año (literalmente) en actualizar xDD**

 **Espero no me odien ;^;**

 **Intentare escribir algo de Hybrid Child que ya lo tengo algo abandonado.**

 **En fin, nuevo capítulo, nueva OC, ningún rastro de Heavens, Starish o Quartet Night. Creo que demoraran en aparecer, primero quiero crearle una historia a Kairi y…eso(¿) xDD**

 **Prometo que en el próximo cap habrá algo de salseo(¿) uwu**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero les gustara el capitulo y nos vemos en la proxima~!**

 _ **Sayonara My Readers~**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Una razón para componer**

Otro día más en la academia. Han pasado 3 días desde aquella conversación ーsi le puedo decir así− con mi compañera de clases: Shizuka Kobayashi.  
Después de eso no he tenido oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella.  
Aunque ahora eso no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme.  
Me quedan 5 días antes de tener que entregar la primera tarea que Hyuga-sensei nos había encargado.

¿Mi avance hasta ahora? Absolutamente nada.

Me sentía frustrada, hace tiempo que no componía y no sabía que eso me haría olvidar como hacerlo. Mi mente esta en blanco y sumándole al ruido que Lily está haciendo no ayuda en nada, ¡demonios!, ¿cómo alguien puede estar así de tranquila cuando tiene que componer una letra?

Voltee a mirarla de reojo y no podía creerlo, se había quedado dormida y el ruido que había era simplemente de su consola la cual dejo prendida.

-¡LILY!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas. Como esperaba, ella se despertó de golpe mirándome preocupada y a la vez algo molesta.

-¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!- Se foto los ojos un algo somnolienta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Que en 5 días tenemos que entregar una canción y tú no hace el mínimo esfuerzo por escribir la letra! -Me cruce de brazos, ella puso una cara pensativa y luego se empezó a reír- ¡¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?!

-Kai-chan~ Faltan solo 3 días, no 5. Hoy es Viernes- Sonrió tontamente. Esto es increíble.

-¡Y lo dices así de natural! Lily, ¡Nos reprobaran si no entregamos nada! - Me acerco a ella y la miro esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, a ti tampoco se te ha ocurrido nada, ¿verdad?- Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-A-ah, eso es porque...bueno, veras...- Mi rostro se volvió rojo de la vergüenza- ¡E-eso no tiene nada que ver!

-Kai-chan, aunque escriba la letra más increíble no podrá brillar si no hay música que la acompañe, ¿entiendes?- Me miro con algo de tristeza.

-L-lo sé...- Murmure, realmente no puedo creer que haya olvidado como componer canciones... ¿Cómo aprendí en primer lugar?, ¿era tan buena como creía? Mi cabeza me comenzaba a doler, todos estos problemas...

-Kai-chan, ¿estás bien?-Voltee a mirarla

Lily...no puedo dejar que esto la perjudique, siempre termino siendo un obstáculo para alguien... yo no...no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

-Sí, tranquila-Sonreí, no necesita preocuparse por cosas sin importancia.

Solo debo hacer mi trabajo, eso fue lo que me dijo Raging, que debía ser profesional, sin mezclar sentimientos con el trabajo.

Pero esto no era trabajo...y Lily no es cualquier personas...bueno, ellos tampoco lo eran pero... ¿qué hago pensando en esto justo ahora?

-¿Estas segura? - Se acabó, estoy harta de eso.

-Nunca he estado más segura- Cerré mis ojos por instante, pude escuchar una voz diciéndome...

"Hazlo..."

Abrí mis ojos.

-Lily...- Mi mirada era decidida.

-¿S-si?- Sonaba nerviosa.

-¡Te prometo componer la canción más asombrosa que hayas oído en tu vida...!-

-No debí prometerle escribir la canción más asombrosa que haya escuchado en su vida...-

Eran las 11:30 P.M del sábado, aún no he logrado componer ni siquiera un par de notas.

Simplemente estoy bloqueada.

Queda un solo día para entregar la canción...

¿Que se supone que haga en una situación como esta?

No quiero defraudar a Lily...

"¿Es la única a la cual no quiere defraudar?"

No, tampoco quiero defraudarme a mí misma, confió en que puedo escribir una canción...pero, no recuerdo cómo hacerlo.

-Sigues despierta, ¿eh? -Aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Era Shizuka-san, ¿por qué estaba despierta a esta hora?

-Y-yo...intentaba...- Quise voltear la hoja en donde supuestamente iba a escribir la canción.

No funciono.

Shizuka logro arrebatarme las hojas de las manos se quedó mirando las hojas.

-¿Aun no has escrito nada? Sabías que era para mañana, ¿verdad?- Alzo un ceja mientras me miraba...diablos.

-¡Ese no es tu problema!- Le quite las hojas de sus manos- S-si me disculpas, necesito hacer mi tarea- Volví a girarme e intente escribir algo. Ella no dejaba de mirarme como si me analizara. ¿Acaso se burla de mí? ¡No te quedes callada!

-¡Deja de verme tanto!- Le grite cortésmente.

-No quiero- Se cruzó de brazos.

Me volví a girar intentando ignorar su mirada. ¿A quién engaño? Ni aunque deje de mirarme podre componer. No se cómo antes pude llamarme compositora...tal vez...Raging tenía razón. Conmigo ellos solamente se hubieran ido a la ruina...

-Mientras tu corazón aún se encuentre encerrado en esa jaula no podrás ser libre...-De pronto mi mente se puso en blanco, todo pensamiento o duda desapareció, Shizuka tenía razón, pero...

¿Cuánto sabia ella? ¿Debería confiar en las palabras de alguien a quien apenas conozco?  
Mi cabeza comenzó a doler de nuevo.

-T-Tu... ¿Cómo sabes lo-? -

-Te ves demasiado distraída, para estar así algo te debe de estar atormentando realmente- Mis ojos estaban abiertos completamente, ¿tanto se notaba?- También tu amiga esa se ve preocupada, debes de importarle mucho, pero no dejes que se preocupe si ni siquiera le vas a decir el porqué de tus malestares- Se sentó a mi lado...esta persona...podía ver a través de tu alma con solo mirarte a los ojos o simplemente era muy observadora y analítica. Lo que sea que fuera... ¿por qué quiere ser idol si con ese razonamiento podría llegar a ser la mejor psicóloga de todo Japón?

-Yo...he olvidado como componer música, pero, no quiero defraudar a Lily, ella se esfuerza tanto y siento que solo la retraso- Una mano se posó en mi hombro, la mire atentamente.

-¿Solías componer antes?- Asentí- ¿Que sentías al componer? ¿Tenías alguna razón en especial?- El recuerdo de ellos vino a mi mente- Es un alguien ¿verdad? - Realmente odiaba que me leyera tan fácilmente.- ¿Que paso con ese alguien? -Un nudo se formó en mi garganta...el solo recordar hace que...

-E-es algo de lo que prefiero no hablar...- Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

-Hasta que no lo digas no podrás quitar te ese peso de encima...así que, ¿qué fue lo que paso?- Me tenía acorralada, no tengo más remedio, después de todo no lo puedo esconder por más tiempo.

-Bueno...-Respire profundo- lo que paso fue que...

~Flashback~

Mi nombre es Yukimura Kairi, estudio en una escuela privada hace unos 5 meses.  
Este tiempo han sido los mejores que pude haber vivido, tengo 2 buenos amigos.

Sus nombres son Ootori Eiichi y Sumeragi Kira, uno más agradable que otro, pero ambos igual de importantes. ¿Que habría sido de mi si nunca los hubiera conocido?

-Hey, niña tonta, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída?- Aquella voz me despertó de mi ensueño, Ootori me llamaba- Hace unos 5 minutos no cerrabas el pico y ahora pareces haberte quedado callada, ¿te atragantaste con las palabras que querían salir de tu boca o algo parecido?- Típico de Ootori, no puede pasar una hora sin insultarme pero sabía que aquella era su manera de preocuparse por mí. Maldito tsundere.

-Eh...No, solo pensaba algo- Sonreí levemente.

-Eso pues ser peligroso para alguien que no acostumbra pensar - Y ahí está de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, solo pensaba en lo feo que era tu cara y que probablemente Kira y yo seamos las únicas personas que aguanten tu carácter de mierda- Seguí sonriendo, sin embargo, el aura que me envolvía se volvió sombría.

-Lenguaje...- Me regaño Kira, había olvidado que venía con nosotros.

-Perdón Kira, me exalte un poco, sabes que Toontori me saca de quicio siempre- Suspire mientras intentaba que el pelinegro no me diera un castigo.

-Que no se repita- Uff, me salve- Oh...- El celular se Kira empezó a sonar, probablemente debía ser su padre.- Discúlpenme un momento chicos- Se alejó de nosotros, Ootori seguía caminando.

-Oye, ¿adónde vas? Hay que esperar a Kira.- Lo jale de la manga de su uniforme para que no se fuera.

-Tengo asuntos más interesantes que atender que tener que escuchar el drama que le montan a Kira cada vez que le llaman- Intento soltarse de mi agarre, yo me abrace a su brazo para que no escapara.

-Es nuestro amigo, el haría los mismo por ti, por nosotros- Definitivamente debía de estar haciendo un puchero en este momento.

Soltó un suspiro, lo he convencido. Solo sonreí y voltee a ver a Kira, su rostro lo decía todo. Su padre siempre lo atosigaba con eso de que debía dejar la escuela para encargarse de la empresa familiar. El no quería aquello, pero no quería responderle a su padre, le tenía mucho respeto para hacerle eso.

Solo había dos maneras de que se librara de aquello:

*Independizarse, conseguir un trabajo en el medio público y a la vez mantener una imagen para la empresa.

*Casarse con alguien que le dé buenos fondos a la empresa y obtener un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno para mantener a una familia. Con esto su hermano menor pasaría a ser la cabeza de la empresa.

Para Kira ninguna de estas opciones le parecían agradables, bueno, la primera no se veía tan mal, a él siempre le había gustado el mundo del espectáculo pero no se creía lo suficientemente bueno para arriesgarse.

Vi como Kira colgó la llamada y guardo su celular. Decidí acercarme a él, Ootori me siguió.

-¿Todo bien?- Sonreí y le puso una mano en el hombro, era un poco -demasiado- más alto que yo.  
Fijo su mirada en mí y luego miro a Ootori que se encontraba atrás mío.

-Sí, muy bien, gracias- Sonrió tristemente, nunca es bueno para esconder sus sentimientos. Al menos a nosotros no.

-No debes de padecer esto solo, nos tienes a nosotros, somos tus amigos- Ootori asintió con algo de dificultad, se veía adorable así.

-Gracias chicos, pero, tengo que hacerlo, no tengo opción-Suspiró, se notaba cansado por tener que vivir esta situación una y otra vez.

-¡Claro que no! Aún tenemos una oportunidad, si logramos que te vuelvas un-

-Ni siquiera lo digas, no va a funcionar, yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo, fracasaré, no soportare seguirlo decepcionando.- Se estaba rindiendo, no quiero que acabe aquí.

-No tienes que hacerlo tú sólo…-Ambos volteamos a ver a Ootori, ¿estoy escuchando bien?

-¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿No ayudaras?- Mis ojitos tenían un brillo de esperanza, solo esperaba que no fuera otra de sus tantas bromas.

-Mi padre de una manera u otra me obligara a sí que prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta antes de que él empiece con sus tonterías y charlas, sería muy molesto. –Se rascó la nuca algo incómodo. Ootori…Eres un ángel, detrás de esa personalidad del asco que demuestras tienes un corazón y un alma tan dulce como el algodón de azúcar.

-Entonces está decidido, Kira, Ootori, a partir de ahora trabajaremos para volvernos en idols- Solté una risa de alegría, esto era raro, pero todo por ayudar a un amigo.

-Una chica junto a 2 chicas no pinta en nada- Era demasiado bueno tener al Ootori amable y dulce, tenía que volver el molestoso y…ah~, en fin.

-¿Entonces que se supone que haga? –Me crucé de brazo y lo mire con el ceño fruncido. Dígame señor sabelotodo, ¿Qué haré yo? ¿Les traeré bebidas y los abanicare o algo por el estilo?

-Las canciones no salen de la nada, y se por ahí que tienes conocimiento en música-Oh no…No me digas que…

-¡¿Esperas que yo componga?!- Grité exasperada, el sólo se cubrió los oídos.

-¡Demonios, deja de chillar!- Me dio un suave golpe en la cabeza- No tenemos otra opción, eres la única persona que se me ocurre que pueda componer las canciones.- Y ahí estaba de nuevo el Ootori lindo pero oculto tras su personalidad amarga.

-E-está bien, si los defraudo no es mi culpa- Fruncí el ceño mientras hacia un puchero.

-No deberías pensar tan negativamente cuando apenas hemos empezado- Kira esbozó una ligera sonrisas, esta era otra de las pequeñas cosas que me encantaban de ellos. ¿Cómo lograban verse tan adorable?

-¡Iosh!, ¡A trabajar!- Sabia que esto sería difícil pero…el solo pensar que podré trabajar junto a mis mejores amigos…me hace muy feliz.

-¡¿Cómo que no puede permitir que formemos una banda?!-Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa, deseaba simplemente ahorcar al sujeto que tenía enfrente. Pero no podía, él era la única persona que podría ayudarnos a volvernos idols.

-No puedo permitirlo por dos simples razones. Una: Dos miembros me parecen muy pocos para hacer una banda y dos: Ninguno de los tres sabe algo acerca de componer música.-Tenía razón en parte, pero…

-Kairi, sabe tocar el piano, puede componer una canción si así lo queremos.-Ootori se colocó delante de mí, miró a aquel hombre, vaya que eran parecidos, después de todo él es…

-Mocoso insolente…-Frunció el ceño- El que seas mi hijo no significa que puedes andar haciendo por ahí lo que se te venga en gana.- Le sujetó del cuello de la camisa, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero del miedo.

-Y por ser mi padre no puedes negarme cada cosa que quiera hacer, tengo algo llamado libertad.- Logró soltarse del agarre de su padre, solté un suspiro de alivio.

Su padre sonrió, ¿Por qué esta familia está tan loca?

-Siempre he dicho que tienes agallas. Les permito formar su grupo, con una condición.- Asentimos y esperamos a que continuara- Necesitan como máximo 3 miembros en el grupo.

-Trato hecho.-Ootori sonrió victorioso. Salimos de aquella habitación. Nos dirigimos al jardín de nuestra escuela, nos sentamos en las bancas que había, era hora de almuerzo así que teníamos tiempo de poder pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

-Ootori…-Me quede mirando hacia el cielo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Si?- Volteó a mirarme y alzo una ceja.

-¿De dónde sacaremos al tercer miembro para el grupo?- Mi aura se volvió oscura. No sé si aplaudirle a Ootori por su valentía o golpearlo por no haber pensado en lo que haríamos una vez aceptado en trato.

-Debe de haber alguien interesado…creo- Kira respondió antes de que Ootori pudiera decir alguna palabra ofensiva y así hacer que se desate toda mi ira.

Suspiré, aquello era casi imposible. Todo se había acabado y ni siquiera hemos empezado.

-Iré a pasear por ahí, necesito tomar un poco de aire y pensar un poco las cosas. –Me levanté de la banca y camine hacia cualquier dirección.

Empecé a pensar en todo, en lo que haríamos, en mi familia, en mis estudios, mi cabeza daba millones de vueltas. No fue sino hasta que tropecé con alguien que salí de mis pensamientos.

-¡Auch!-Me quejé, me había dado un fuerte golpe en la rodilla. Creo que me la raspé. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pararme alguien me empezó a gritar.

-¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?!- Mira hacia arriba, el que me gritaba era un pequeño niño –o al menos eso creo- de cabello color rosa pálido y ojos grises.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída- "Que aterrador" pensé, me ponía nerviosa la persona a quien tenía enfrente.

Lo miré fijamente, se veía adorable. Me levanté y luego le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara, este la palmeo y se levantó el solo. Sera adorable y todo lo que quieres, pero es muy grosero

-Tch, la gente ya ni siquiera tiene modales.- Dije algo molesta, juntarme con Ootori sí que me estaba afectando mucho. Ya no era aquella chica tímida que cada vez que hacia algo mal se andaba disculpando hasta el cansancio.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Me miró con el ceño fruncido, no me había dado cuenta antes pero…era mucho más bajito que yo, solté un pequeña risa sin poder evitarlo- ¡¿Te estas riendo de mí?!

-¡A-ah! No, claro que no, es solo que…-Mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, nunca antes le había dicho un halago de este tipo a algún chico…niño- Te ves muy lindo…-Tosí un poco para recuperar mis compostura.

-P-por supuesto que soy lindo- Dijo en un murmullo. Este pequeño tiene ego pero no la suficiente valentía para demostrarlo.

-¿Eh? No te escuche, ¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunte mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona. En serio debo de dejar de seguir los ejemplos de Ootori.

-Q-que deberías estar ciega para no notar que soy lindo- Su cara se tiñó de rojo, al darse cuenta de ello se cubrió el rostro rápidamente con ambas manos. Solté una pequeña risita, ¿Por qué estoy rodeada de gente tan adorable?

-Eh~ Tranquilo, solo estaba molestándote un poco- Le puse una mano en el cabello, era muy suave. Este niño despertaba un instinto dentro de mí, sentía que debía protegerlo. Empezó a quitarse las manos del rostro y me miro algo confundido.

-No es gracioso…-Frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero. Me reí otra vez, atrás de nosotros aparecieron Kira y Ootori.

-Te estabas tardando, nos preocupamos.- Me dijo Kira con su misma expresión de siempre, no es que fuera expresivo todo el tiempo pero me incomodaba a veces verlo tan serio.

-Yo no estaba preocupado- Ootori se cruzó de brazos, puede que ya lo haya dicho antes pero… ¡Maldito tsundere!

-Aja si, en fin. Estoy bien, perdón por haberlos…-Ootori frunció mas el ceño- Ejem, por haberte preocupado Kira.- Sonreí levemente, pude ver como Ootori relajaba el ceño.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- El chico de pelo rosado, había olvidado que estaba ahí.

-¡Oh! Son amigos míos, disculpa, no pude presentarme antes, mi nombre es Kairi. Perdón por haberme tropezado contigo, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-E-estoy bien, si, gracias. Me llamo Nagi Mikado.- Su rostro poco a poco dejaba de estar tan rojo como un tomate. Significa que estaba entrando en confianza.

-Así que Nagi-chan, dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí~?- Revolví cariñosamente su cabello.

-Voy a estudiar a aquí, pero lograba encontrar mi dormitorio.- Y asi como dejaba de sonrojarse lo volvió a hacer rápidamente.

-Con que eso era- Espera, ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?!- Mi cara se puso pálida, ¿un niño en esta academia? El mínimo de edad era 15 años y el lucia como de unos 8 años, era un pequeño bebé aun, un poco más y podría usar pañales. Bueno, no tanto, pero ustedes me entienden.

-Tengo 11…- Frunció el ceño, esta vez sin hacer un puchero. De nuevo se hizo aterrador.

-Pero que niño para más bipolar…-Dijo con molestia Ootori. Oh no, acaba de meter la pata…que digo la pata, el cuerpo entero.

-¿Qué dijiste, cuatro ojos? – Apretó sus puños…esto se va a poner feo.

-¿A quién llamas cuatro ojos? Mocoso de mierda.- Ootori no dejaría que lo insultasen tan fácilmente.

-¡Eiichi!- Lo regaño Kira. Cierto, odia que digan malas palabras.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? Uno ya no puede divertirse aquí sin que andes molestando. Agradece que te estemos ayudando, si fuera por mí nunca me convertiría en uno de esos ridículos idols.- Me han dado unas ganas de golpearlo y dejarle abollada la cara pero Nagi reaccionó antes que yo.

-¡Los idols no son ridículos! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- Son brillantes y alegran al mundo con sus voces. Que no daría yo por poder convertirme en uno…- Infló sus mejillas. Volvió a su modo adorable.

Los tres nos quedamos perplejos ante lo que dijo…tal vez él pueda ayudarnos.

-Nagi, dices que quieres convertirte en idol, ¿no?- El asintió- Sabes, yo y los chicos tenemos un grupo, si te quieres unir no habría problema, ¿verdad?- Voltee a mirarlos, Kira me hizo un gesto aprobatorio. Luego me fije en Eiichi, fruncía el ceño- ¿Verdad?- Volví a repetir, cruzamos miradas y luego suspiro.

-Hagan lo que quieran…-Ootori se retiró del lugar. Siempre tan hostil como siempre.

-Bueno, supongo que es un sí… ¿Qué dices Nagi?- Solo espero que acepte, es nuestra única oportunidad.

-Jum…Bueno, supongo que está bien.- Seguía inflando sus mejillas.

-Sube esos ánimos, no le hagas caso a Ootori, siempre es así de molesto pero una vez lo conozcas veras que es una adorable persona.-

-No tan adorable como yo- Sonrió, si nos convertimos en idols definitivamente él será uno de los más resaltantes del grupo.

Kira soltó una pequeña risa. Ahora si lo había visto todo. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Era un sueño? ¡El cielo se va a caer!

-Kira…-Me sonroje, se veía adorable cuando sonreía. Empecé a reírme yo también. Nagi igual se nos unió un poco tarde pero al fin y al cabo termino riéndose con nosotros.

Estuvimos hablando con Nagi, al parecer su familia tenía conexiones con la escuela y por ello había podido ingresar aunque eso no fuera lo que él quería. Su familia le había arrebatado su infancia, exigiéndole siempre ser destacable en los estudios con la excusa de no querer que él sufriera" lo que ellos vivieron". Así, Nagi fue utilizado todo este tiempo sin poder decir nada en contra.

¿Cómo obligar a un niño a siquiera dejar su infancia para que vaya dedique toda su vida a los estudios?

-Por eso nunca he logrado hacer amigos, siempre iba avanzando de grado por adelantado, decidí que lo mejor era no encariñarme con ninguno de ellos, solo iba a terminar estorbándolos.- Decía Nagi feliz mientras tomaba un batido de fresa. En lo que hablábamos ya había sido hora de cenar y fuimos a la cafetería.

Logre ver a Ootori a lo lejos junto con una chica de cabello platino. No pude acercarme, tendré que hablar con él mañana sobre lo de hoy.

-¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas?- Nagi llamó mi atención picándome en el hombro.

-Oh, mi nombre es Kairi.- Le di un sorbo a mi café, no es que me gustara pero no me apetecía tomar algo dulce.

-¿Tú también serás una idol, no?- Me miró con ojos curioso, es como ver a un pequeño cachorrito.

-No, yo soy la compositora, no te molesta, ¿verdad?- Solté una risita nerviosa.

-Para nada, solo que pensé que como eras muy bonita serias una maravillosa idol- Me sonrojé, estos tipos me quieren matar de ternura.

Kira volvió a reír, suficiente ternura por un día, siento que voy a explotar.

-Lo haría, pero creo que se me da mejor la composición, mi voz horrible.- Quise sonar modesta aunque mi voz tembló un poco por le nerviosismo.

-A puesto a que tienes una voz preciosa.- Se rió un poco. Observó el reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto.- Se hace tarde, debo de ir a casa.- Se levantó de la mesa.- Los veo mañana chicos, en la pileta, ¿de acuerdo?- Nosotros dos asentimos.

Kira también se levantó.- También me tengo que ir, no he terminado los deberes, hasta mañana Kairi.- Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Era una costumbre nuestra, no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Hasta mañana, Kira.- Sonreí, me quedé un poco más en la cafetería, ya casi eran las 6:00 P.M. para cuando decidí que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Al llegar mi madre me preguntó por qué había llegado tan tarde, no le tomé importancia y le dije que tenía algún trabajo grupal. Después de cenar me dirigí a mi cuarto, me lance a la cama con una sonrisa en mi rostro. El cansancio me fue ganando y caí en un profundo sueño. Quien pensaría que aquella historia casi sacada de algún libro de cuentos podría convertirse en una auténtica pesadilla.

 **~Fin del Flashback~**

No pude decir más, las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas me lo impedían. Shizuka aún me observaba, dio un suspiro y se acercó a mí. Posó su mano en mi cabello.

-¿Se fueron, no es cierto?- Su voz sonaba realmente triste.

-Si…y no volverán, aunque yo lo quiera, no volverán.- Como desearía que todo aquello nunca hubiera pasado. Yo aún podría estar viviendo una vida normal, con mi familia, tal vez con pareja, pero no, yo decidí seguir este camino y ahora pago las consecuencias.

-No puedes hundirte para siempre en ese agujero, tienes a personas preocupadas por ti.- Me acarició suavemente la cabeza.

-Lo sé pero…es difícil, componía por ellos, pero ahora no los tengo a mi lado, ¿Cómo se supone que componga si ya no tengo una razón para hacerlo?.-

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Cuál fue tu motivo para volver a las garras del lobo si ya te habías librado una vez?- Entendía lo que me decía, realmente ya no yo misma se por qué quise volver.

-Quiero demostrarles, quiero que vean que cometieron un error.- Me mordí el labio, este temblaba.

-No es bueno guardar rencor, nunca te lleva a nada bueno.- Tenía razón, venir aquí ha sido estúpido, de nuevo, he sido un estorbo.

-No puedo seguir con esto, no puedo componer…no tengo una razón para quedarme.- Mi cuerpo completo tembló, escuché pasos atrás mío.

-¡Claro que la tienes! ¡Me prometiste componer la canción más maravillosa que haya escuchado! No dejare que te vayas hasta que esté completa. Siempre quise escuchar tus composiciones, no puedes simplemente ilusionarme y luego irte sin más.- No necesitaba ni voltear para saber quién era.

-Lily, perdóname, no puedo más. Lamento perjudicarte de esta manera.- Intente levantarme de donde estaba, mis piernas flaquearon e iba a caer si no fuera porque Shizuka me sujetó a tiempo.

Me abracé a ella y empecé a llorar, era un llanto silente, sim embargo, estaba cargado de dolor. Pude ver como Lily se acercó a nosotras, se nos quedó viendo un rato, luego tomó aire y comenzó a cantar.

 **(N.A: La canción que canta se llama "Ashita Karu Hi" de Hanato Kobato, busquenla con subtítulos en español**

 **~)**

Su voz era suave y relajante, me sorprendí tanto y escuché atentamente aquella canción. Sin darme cuenta dejé de llorar.

Ella terminó de cantar, me vio y volvió a sonreír.- Esa canción me la cantaba mi mamá cuando era pequeña. Solía levantarme a media noche pensando que habían monstruos debajo de mi cama. Sentía tanto miedo que empezaba gritar y llorar. Ella venía corriendo a mi habitación, me abrazaba y acariciaba suavemente mi cabello mientras me susurraba que todo estaría bien.- Aquello hizo que soltara una risa. Me sentí como una niña pequeña.

-Lily yo…- Mi voz aun temblaba, aun sentía aquel nudo en la garganta. Ella me callo con un suave "shhh~".

-Yo confío en que puedas componer. No importa lo que haya pasado con ellos. No supieron apreciar tu talento ni tu amistad. No los necesitas para componer. Dime, ¿se puede seguir viviendo si pierdes la razón para ello? Claro que no, pero tu sigues viva, simplemente has olvidado por qué sigues adelante. Me lo decían todo el tiempo, por que pierdas algo no se acaba el mundo, la vida sigue, mientras tu corazón aun lata, mientras respires, seguirás viva.- Soltó una risa.- Nunca me había puesto tan seria, es tan anormal en mi.-

Me contagió su risa.- Lily…- La llamé.

-¿Si?- Me miro preocupada, debía acabar con esto.

-Gracias.- Me levante junto con Shizuka.- Gracias a las dos…Creo que ya podré componer, no será muy buena pero, he recuperado los ánimos.- Me limpié las lágrimas.

-¿Significa que no te irás?- Lily sonrió, sus ojos prácticamente brillaron.

-No, me quedaré. He recordado la razón por la que empecé a componer…-Cerré mis ojos sonriendo, sentía paz después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Y esa es…?- Shizuka alzo una ceja mirándome.

-Amigos, compongo para hacer feliz a mis amigos. Los idols alegran a la gente con su voz, pero no podrían hacerlo si no van de la mano con un excelente compositor.- Mire fijamente a mi compañera de cuarto.- Lily, déjame ayudarte a brillar.- Me arrodille ante ella.

Ella se agacho y me abrazó mientras escuchaba como lloraba.- ¡Tonta, no necesitas disculparte!- Entre lágrimas empezó a reír.- Claro que puedes ayudarme. Pero…ahora debes ponerte a componer, nos queda poco tiempo.- Me miro a los ojos. Sonreí.

-Manos a la obra.- Tome mis partituras y me senté frente al piano. Algo me decía que no podría dormir aquella noche.

Estábamos en el estudio de grabación. Ahí nos hallábamos Lily, Hyuga-sensei, Tsukimiya-sensei y el resto de la clase S. Junto al micrófono estaba Lily, lista para empezar a cantar.

-Comience.-Dijo Hyuga-sensei. EL encargado encendió la grabadora. Mire a Lily, ella me sonrió.

Es hora de demostrarles de que estamos hechas.

 **(N.A: La canción que canta Lily aquí se llama "Shake it" de Miku Hatsune~ )**

La canción terminó. Lily salió del estudio y corrió a abrazarme. Hyuga-sensei nos felicitó a ambas. Hace tiempo no me sentía tan feliz. Mire a Lily, susurre un "gracias". Ella rió y volvió a abrazarme. Más que recordar mi razón para componer…he encontrado una nueva. No pude evitar volver a llorar…

 _ **Y aquí acaba~ ¿mucho drama? Si, ¿Muy largo?, también.**_

 _ **Shizuka es muy dulce a pesar de ser algo hostil uvu.**_

 _ **No odio a Heavens como podrán ver en este capítulo. Pienso que son las cositas mas adorables del mundo x'DD –le lanzan tomates-**_

 _ **En fin, espero les haya gustado, creo que desapareceré otro tiempo, bueh~, ya saben esto de los estudios es algo pesado. Pero no pierdan las esperanzas ;)**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo cap~**_

 _ **PD: Me cambie el nickname ❤**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**"¿Ustedes otra vez?"**

Han pasado 5 meses desde la grabación de prueba. Mi relación con Lily ha ido mejorando cada vez más, ya no peleamos...bueno, casi nunca, no es mi culpa que me aburra cada vez que se pone a hablar de sus idols. Se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga en este tiempo, siempre estaba para mí cuando quería desahogarme. En cuanto a Shizuka, sigue siendo igual de amargada pero desde aquella noche me he dado cuenta que no es tan mala como parece. He logrado conocerla un poco más, sus al igual que los míos, son dueños de una empresa, solo que los de ella son dueños de una compañía financiera –que por cierto, es una muy reconocida- y lastimosamente fue por esta conexión que entró a la clase S. No quiso dar más detalles acerca de eso, al parecer no le agradaba mucho.

Las clases han transcurrido normalmente. Sin ningún altercado desde la tardanza a comienzos de clases. Justo por esa razón Hyuga-sensei nos ha tenido bajo vigilancia. Desde el castigo de aquella vez no creo que vuelva a llegar tarde, he llegado a entender que no sólo es estricto como actor, sino también como profesor.

Faltan unas semanas para que termine el 2 ciclo y nos han informado que tenemos que para el cierre de este ciclo ya debemos de tener elegido un compañero para el debut de graduación. Me he puesto a pensar y realmente no se me ocurre nadie. Tal vez Hideki, pero no se puede.

Hideki es un amigo de la infancia de Shizuka, estábamos en el almuerzo cuando el apareció detrás de nosotras y empezó a abrazarla y despeinarla. Tiene el cabello castaño y unos ojos azules verdosos que parecen cambiar de color con la luz. Un chico muy apuesto, fue lo que dijo Lily, y estoy de acuerdo con eso. Se ve que es buena persona, pero lamentablemente –al menos para mí- él también era compositor. Aunque canta muy bien, eso nos lo demostró una vez que fuimos al karaoke (a la fuerza).

-Yukimura.- Hyuga-sensei me llamó, toda la clase me observaba- Veo que te interesa mucho mi clase, así que dime, ¿qué fue lo que más te gustó?

Me di cuenta que Hyuga-sensei me había pillado mirando algún punto vacío del salón mientras pensaba. ¡Diablos! Me volverá a castigar.

-Eh... ¿lo que más me gusto?- Sonreí inocentemente, este era mi fin.

-No me hagas repetir la pregunta...-Frunció el ceño- Creo que a toda la clase le gustaría escuchar que es lo que te ha llamado más la atención.- _"Alguien máteme ya."_

-Yo creo que a la clase le interesará más, qué es lo que le gustó a usted más de su clase.-Aquella voz era de Shizuka. No sé cómo no lo esperé. Shizuka siempre era el mayor blanco de atención de Hyuga-sensei, siempre le gustaba contradecirlo. Era como un hobby para ella.

-Eso no tiene que ver en nada. Creo que me gustaría saber que te pareció la clase de hoy. Supongo que habrás prestado atención, como siempre.- Hyuga-sensei siempre cometía el error de preguntarle a Shizuka la misma pregunta.

-¡Oh! Con gusto, porque me parece que ni usted mismo lo recuerda. Hoy tocamos el tema de la rearmonización. Si la armonización es la creación de armonía entre las partes de un todo o entre los elementos que deben concurrir a un mismo fin, la rearmonización es... **(Hagan como que habla igual que Tokiya** )... y es por eso que su clase me ha parecido interesante el día de hoy.- Dio una pequeña sonrisa. Shizuka era una especie de prodigio, la clase siempre se preguntaba el porqué de que estudiara música, hasta yo misma me lo preguntaba.

Hyuga-sensei nunca podía decirle algo ya que Shizuka siempre lograba contradecirlo. Ni siquiera podía castigarla ya que ella no hacía nada más que hablar. Y aquello lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Muchas gracias por tu aporte...-Sonó el timbre, la clase había acabado.- Se pueden ir, no olviden-

-Que al final de este ciclo ya tenemos que tener a un compañero para el debut.- Shizuka tomo sus cosas y se levantó. Fue al lado de Hyuga-sensei- No tenemos tan mala memoria. Se-n-sei~.-Le dio un pequeño codazo y salió del salón. Todos quedamos boquiabiertos, menos Hyuga-sensei, el que estaba hecho una furia.

Yo y Lily nos miramos y fuimos tras Shizuka. Le agradecía mentalmente que me haya salvado, aunque sé que no lo hizo por mí, solo no desaprovecho la oportunidad de molestar a Hyuga-sensei.

El resto del día fue muy aburrido, me encontraba en mi habitación, la cual comparto con Lily, limpiando y ordenando un poco. Yo estaba ordenando el botiquín mientras que Lily barría el cuarto. De fondo se oía la música de Starish a todo volumen.

-¡Give me! ¡Give me your love! ¡Give me! ¡Kyaaaa!- Escuché a Lily gritar. Luego escuche que algo caí al piso y se rompía.-Ups...Kairi, ¿Qué tanto te gustaba tu cuadro con tu foto de niña?- Rió nerviosa. Solté un largo suspiro, ya me había acostumbrado a los desastres que causa Lily.

-No mucho, ¿por qué?- Me empezaron a dar gracia sus reacciones nerviosas cuando rompía o perdía algunas de mis cosas. Es divertido verla desesperada.

-Ah, no, por nada.-Escuché como empezaba a recoger los pedazos del objeto.

-Lily, se escucha hasta por acá.- Me ahogaba con mi intento de retener mis carcajadas.

-Ugh...-Encendió la televisión para que no escuchara.- Ahora ya no. ¡Ja ja!

-Vaya, que inteligente, no es como si no me lo hubieras dicho ya.- Salí del baño aplaudiendo.

-¡Kai-chan!- Se quejó mientras hacia un puchero. _"¿Cuánto tiene? ¿5 años?"_ fue lo que pensé.

-Perdón, perdón. Olvide cuanto te gustan estas cosas- Dije sarcásticamente. Volví al baño a seguir ordenando.  
Ya eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche. Ya había terminado de ordenar y decidí ir a la cafetería por algo de beber. No había nadie, de hecho, ni si quiera estaba el personal que se encargaba de servir los alimentos. No tuve más remedio que regresar al cuarto. Al regresar pude ver a Lily sentada frente al televisor, sin apartar la mirada como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-¿Sucedió algo mientras me fui?-Solté una pequeña carcajada. Ella volteo a mirarme con el rostro serio. Aquello me asustó.

-Kai-chan...-Mantuvo su mirada fija en mí. Luego sonrió inmensamente, parecía el gato rison.

Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Necesito tu ayuda- Se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos- Había olvidado que hoy era la competencia de los Triple S.- Me jaló hasta que quede frente al televisor.- Starish se enfrentará a Quartet Night para decidir quién cantara en la inauguración.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- Ya sabía que pediría.

-Habrá votaciones, cada voto cuenta, por favor, vota por Starish- Se arrodilló-Nunca te he pedido nada ¡Por favor, quiero que Starish cante en la apertura de los Triple S!- Agacho la cabeza. Siempre me burlo de su fanatismo, pero para ella, Starish es más que una banda.

Me arrepentiré de esto después. Solté un suspiro.- Lo haré.

-¡Por favor Kai-chan! ¡Te lo- ¡¿Dijiste que si?!- Me miro sorprendida.

-Si, ahora dame el maldito teléfono antes de que me arrepienta.-Ella me soltó y revolvió toda la habitación por querer encontrar su celular.  
Fije mi vista en la televisión. Uno de los grupos iba a empezar su presentación. "Veamos que tan buenos son esos Starish".

Para mi sorpresa el grupo que salió a escena solo tenía 4 miembros, así que no era Starish.

 _ **Todoke**_ _ **koe yo**_

 _ **Kaze to**_ _ **hibikiai**_

 _ **Sara naru**_ _ **takami**_ _ **no**_ _ **sora**_ _ **e**_

 _ **Koko ni**_ _ **chikau**_ _ **yume wo uta ni**_

 _ **Saa**_ _ **kiseki wo**_

 _ **Evolution!**_ _ **Forever!**_

 _ **Evolution!**_ _ **Forever!**_

 _ **Quartet**_ _ **Night!**_

"Wow". Fue la única palabra que vino a mi mente. Esas voces...la música...Todo era simplemente perfecto.

-Lily...-La llame, ella seguía buscando su celular.

-¿S-si?- Batallaba buscando su móvil, todo lo que había ordenado quedo peor que cuando empezó a ordenar.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Dije sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Son Quartet Night ¿po- ¡Kai-chan!- Hizo un puchero mientas fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué?-Voltee a observarla.

-Dijiste que votarías por Starish-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues viendo contra quien compiten no creo que tengan oportunidad. Quartet Night es grandioso.- Ella seguía con la misma postura. No se rendirá.- Esta bien, votaré por Starish, ¿contenta?- Aun me miraba desconfiada.-¿No me crees?-Ella negó con la cabeza.- Mira.-Tome mi propio celular e ingrese a la página de votación. Seleccione el nombre de "Starish" y le mostré la pantalla cuando pulse en el botón "Votar".

Al fin sonrió y se acercó a mi.- Gracias- Se le veía tan feliz, y tan solo por una tontería."Ah~ niños".

Luego de Quartet Night, vino la presentación de Starish. Son buenos, pero nadie me lograría sacar de la cabeza la idea de que Quartet Night era mejor. Ya eran las 9:30. En unos minutos más darían los resultados del ganador. Lily literalmente se comía las uñas de los nervios. Y de repente...

Las luces se apagaron...

(No la encontré en Youtube con los nuevos miembros unu /3 )

 _ **Youkoso...shin sekai e!**_

 _ **H**_ _ **Saa**_

 _ **E**_ _ **koyoi**_

 _ **A**_ _ **Saikou**_ _ **no**_

 _ **V**_ _ **Rakuen**_

 _ **E**_ _ **Tengoku e no**_

 _ **N**_ _ **Tobira**_ _ **o**_

 _ **S**_ _ **Hirakou**_

 _ **¡Yes**_ _ **call,**_ _ **Heavens!**_

La cara de Lily reflejaba sorpresa. La mía, simplemente horror. Mi rostro se llenó de lágrimas. Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

-Esos imbéciles...-No me salían las palabras de la boca. Sin duda alguna eran ellos, pero, ¿Son 7?

Shizuka entro corriendo a la habitación. Hideki iba detrás de ella.

-¡Oigan! En la- Oh...- _"Muy tarde"_ murmuró Shizuka.

Y no sabía cuánto...

 _Y hasta aquí el capítulo~_

 _Cortito pero espero que les guste. (;o;)_

 _Kairi está tipo "No ahora por favor"_

 _En fin xD ¿Que les pareció? Me disculpo si esta algo confuso y con faltas ortográficas_ _('_ _д_ _)_

 _No quise aburrir los mucho y acelere las cosas uvu_

 _Eso es todo, nos vemos (*'_ _*)_


End file.
